1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upgrade method for navigation data that upgrades the navigation data that are required for operating functions of a navigation apparatus, and more particularly to a navigation data upgrade method and apparatus for saving used by a memory that is can freely be installed in the navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, optical disks, such as DVDs or CDs, have been widely used as a memory means for reading navigation data, such as map data, in a navigation apparatus. When performing navigation with a navigation apparatus having an optical disk, the current position is detected and directions are given using a map image that is created based on the map data that are read from the optical disk.
On the other hand, navigation data, such as map data that are recorded on an optical disk, must correspond to changes in road conditions, and after the data have been used for a certain period of time, it is preferable that the data be properly updated. In order to do this, an optical disk containing the upgrade navigation data is provided to the customer, and by mounting the disk in the navigation apparatus, it is possible to perform navigation in a manner appropriately reflecting the changes in upgraded road conditions.
However, recently, the use of a hard disk as a large-capacity memory is becoming popular, and it is feasible that a hard disk could be installed in a navigation apparatus and used as the memory for navigation data. By using such a hard disk, it would be possible to greatly increase the amount of navigation data that could be stored, as well as it would be possible for the customer to record data, such as a collection of music data, on the empty area of the hard disk, thus enhance the convenience of the navigation apparatus.
When a hard disk is used in a navigation apparatus, the process for upgrading the navigation data as described above becomes more difficult. That is, the recording medium is not simply replaced as in the case of an optical disk, and the business that provides the hard disk, must collect the hard disk from the customer and upgrade the data by writing over the old data.
However, there is the possibility that the customer using the navigation apparatus may wish to retain their own user data that are recorded on the hard disk, even though they also desire to have the navigation data updated. In this case, it is necessary to first back up the customer's user data before upgrading the navigation data, and this becomes troublesome.
When the business performs the upgrade work itself, management of the upgrade process becomes difficult when there are many hard disks to be upgraded, and an increased on overall cost would be anticipated.
Moreover, when the business performs the upgrade work itself, there would be an increase in intermediate costs that would accompany the collecting and returning of the hard disks to be upgraded. Also, when considering the case of having the customers remove and install the hard disk in the navigation apparatus by themselves, some customers may be unaccustomed to handling the hard disk, and is not desirable.